LHOTP-Watching the Future
by kekejo99
Summary: What happens when Pa, Ma, Laura, Albert , Carrie, and Grace get trance parted into a white room to watch the future. find out
1. lost Rose

**AN- I really hope you like this story and tell me if you want more chapters.**

Laura,Albert Carrie,and Grace Ma, and Pa w**ere **sitting at the table eating super when a flash of lite

surrounded then and before anyone could speak they were gone.

They all landed in this white room when Albert spoke "Where are we!" he asked in aw

"I have no idea Albert" Laura spoke in aw too

" be careful guys" Pa said he had no idea what was going on .

Then someone doped in "no need to worry guys your going to watch the future" kekejo99

explained

" watch the future but that's impossible" Ma said "well in the future it's possible k " she tried to say in a nice tone " so take a seat and enjoy " said kekejo99 they all sat down when they herd a voice threw the screen but no picture

**Mr. and Mrs. Wilder didn't go to town very much. But the one time they did they lost rose.**

" so did they loose there daughter" Albert asked " I guess so " replied Laura

"**Manly I told you to watch Rose" Mrs. Wilder scolded **

"She's so pretty" Laura admired kekejo99 tried not to laugh

"what" Laura asked " oh nothing" kekejo99 said

" **I only stop to talk to someone Bess she must of got lost with the crowd of people" **

" **no really" Mrs. Wilder remarked **

everyone laughed

" **You go search the sidewalks I 'll search the streets, and ** ** we'll meet back here " **

**Mrs Wilder ordered **

" want to order my husband around like that" Laura remarked

" Laura"ma Warned

**A Little Ways Away **

**Rose was running now. Where was Ma and Pa? She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into a man and they both fell to the ground. **

**Rose help the man up she was going to apologize when she looked into his eyes **

**He was blind.**

An- I hope you like it review and tell me if you want a ch. 2.


	2. finding rose

AN- I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to give me ideas by PM me.

" so the man Rose meets is blind?" Albert asked " seems so Albert but, who do we know that blind?"

Laura wandered

" Maybe he's not blind yet." answered Kekejo99 " so we don't know him yet" Carrie asked

" Oh, you know him, he's probably the most annoying kid on the planet. But he went blind later in life" Kekejo99 replied " The most annoying kid on the planet, but who's that " Albert asked " I all most for got I need to teleport some people here" just as Kekejo99 said that a family of four fell on the ground .

"MY DRESS" the girl screeched (**AN- guess who) "**oh it's fine Nellie" a man answered known as

Nell's Olsen " W-What are we doing here" Harriet asked

" Watching the future" Pa answered yup, if there here then their reaction to the future will be funny... Pa thought "and to get you caught up Laura's daughter's name is rose and she meets a blind person that you know well" Kekejo99 replied " and on with the show!" kekejo99 yelled making the kids laugh

**That man was blind! Rose helped him **

**up. " Oh I'm sorry mister I'm in a hurry because I lost my parents " **

"**well that's OK my wife's in this store, and just a helpful hint" the man started oh know I'm gonna get scolded and I just know it! **

"Serves her right for running" Ma answered

"**It's best to stay in one place so your parents can find you" he finished oh thank goodness she didn't get scolded **

**So do you have any siblings?" the man asked "nope just me" " lucky you don't an older sister" **

"why" Laura asked

"**why"Rose asked **

" like mother like daughter" Albert teased

" shut up" Laura said

"**let's just say I have one of the worst sisters in the history of sisters" **

" funny I thought Nellie was the worst" Laura whispered to Albert

All this time Willie was really quiet . He had a feeling he knew who this man was.

"**why was she so mean?" Asked Rose " well ** **maybe because it had to do with we were so sp-" **

**the man started but didn't get to finished because a woman came running up to Rose **

"**Rose there you are " '**

"LAURA" the kids yelled, well every kid excepted Nellie, and Willie .

**As the man's wife came out before she could say anything he took her arm and lead her away**

"why did he do that" Carrie asked "Maybe he didn't want them to know who he was Carrie"

Albert replied to her

"**Oh, tha- where did he go?" Laura asked **

"Now we'll never find out where he is " said Nellie darkly

"**Oh, ma I didn't get to asked him his name" Rose whined **

"**oh, now now I'm sure we'll find him again some day" said Mrs. Wilder **

the screen went black

" I wonder who he is" Laura wondered

**AN- If know who he is, yes he did go ** blind by a fire cracker mis-hap . Went to blind school,

Married, and had three children. Whom you will be seeing in the next chapter and I'll try to be fast posting. R+R


End file.
